Where is my ima?
by silvinkai
Summary: Tony and Ziva is married and they are having a daughter, but Ziva left Tony four years ago. Nobody knows where she is. But their daughter wants answers. Tiva and the team. Rating T for next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own nothing just little Sarai. I hope you will like this story. I will add more chapter, if you like it. **

**Where is my ima?**

For the first time, my daughter Sarai asked, when we were in the park and there were a lot of happy families. We were sitting on the bench, when she asked:"Where is my ima?" I just looked at my five years old daughter, I looked to her deep green eyes and I said:"She isn't here for some reason, honey. I'll tell you later. Now go and play with your friends." She nodded and ran of to play with her friends. Sarai is incredibly cute girl, her big green eyes and long wavy dark brown hair just fit her perfectly. She was also very talented, she could dance, just a month ago I signed up her ballet lessons, she also sang beautifully, had a wonderful childlike voice full of innocence. Also, for it was incredibly easy to learn a foreign language. She already was fluent in Hebrew, English and Italian, and she managed to basic French and Spanish. The only downside to being dominated so many languages was that she often wove, especially when it came to any idiom. In that, she was perfectly similar to her mother. Almost everything about her reminded me her mother. It's been four years and I still can not forget her.

She was fantastic and the most beautiful women I ever met. She was clever and funny. And she was also great mother. We were happy married for almost three years. But then suddenly, just one day after our daughter's first birthday, she left. When I woke up, I found just a letter, who said, that she had to left. Also she ordered me to take care about our daughter and give her all my love, because she will need it. Of course that I was looking for her, but I also knew, that if she didn't want to be found, so I could not found her. So I just took care about our daughter Sarai and I hoped that she will come back one day.

For the second time, Sarai asked, when she was going to bed. She looked at me sadly, when I told her, that it's time to go to bed. But she accepted it and hugged me. I kissed her on hers forehead and then I laid her down to her bed. She said, that she cannot sleep, so I started to sing her a lullaby. It was the one, which her mother used to sing to her, when she was younger. Sarai felt to sleep soon and I also go to bed, but that night I cannot sleep. I had a full head of her, of my wife. She left, but we never divorced, so she was still my wife.

She did not ask the following week, mainly because we had a case and she stayed the night at Abby. She did not ask me, but she began to ask questions of others. The first who came to me was Abby. She said that Sarai asked her about her mother and she was very sad when Abby told her that she must ask me, just because I know the whole story. Yes everyone else thinks, I know the whole story, but I do not know. she walked away and said nothing. But others, I said that she had to go back to Israel, because it is there called her father, I did not want them to think about her, that just left your daughter. But the truth is that I did not know why she left.

I knew that soon I would have to say Sarai why her mother left, but the worst part was that I did not know myself. I could not just tell her that her mother left and did not care about her. I could not tell anyone and I was mad at myself because I was beginning to think that she did exactly that. But no, I don't wanted to believe it. She was amazing and I still love her. I have to tell our daughter about her mother. About my wife, about my Ziva.

_**Ima- means mom in Hebrew**_

**I hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up, so enjoy!**

It was Saturday morning and it was raining when I decided to tell Sarai the truth about her mom. Before she woke up, I opened a box that had long lay on the bottom in my dresser. Not that I did not like what was inside, but just the memories that this box and things in it, I was still hurting. For long time, I opened the box and the first thing, I saw, took my breath away. It was a wedding photo, I was wearing a black tux and the woman next to me was dressed in a long white dress. Her hair was down on her shoulders and wavy. We both were smiling and holding each others hand. We were happy and in love. I still don't know what changed. Everything was perfect.

The next in a row was photo from our honeymoon. We were staying at small hotel right at beach. The photo was taken in the evening, when we were sitting on the beach and talking. It was one of the few times, when we were talking, because in the others moments we were doing a bit different things. Then there were a few photos with the team or with just the two of us. It was normal, but one photo was different. We, Ziva and I, were sitting on the blanket in the park. The sun was shining, when Ziva told me, that she is pregnant. In that moment, I was the happiest man in the world. Then there were photos of Ziva with the growing pregnancy belly and then there was photo of Ziva holding our daughter for the first time. She was so glowing, so happy. And so I was. The last photo was a picture from Sarai's first birthday. The one where were Ziva and Sarai both laughing.

I started to remember. The first day when I and Ziva met, our first solved case, our first undercover assignment, our first not-undercover kiss. But then came the sad memories. All were overcome once. Memory of waking up and knowing that Ziva left. That I'll probably never see her again. This memory has never stopped to haunt me. It was everywhere, in my thoughts and in my dreams. Dreams always started very happily, but then suddenly turned into a nightmare and I woke up crying. Crying, I did not realize I was crying until soft voice disturbed me from my thoughts. "Daddy, why are you crying? Did something happen?" I turned and saw my little daughter in pale blue pajamas with a silly picture on them. She was scared, no, no, was rather confused. So I dropped her on my lap and kissed her on the forehead. "Sarai, honey, do not worry, everything is fine. I was only thinking of your mother." She looked at me with her big eyes and asked, "Why are you crying, Daddy?" "Because I miss her, honey, because I miss her." I whispered.

"Will you tell me about her, Daddy? How was her? If you tell me you will feel better." she said gravely so I had to smile. "OK, honey, so just sit and listen." I took a breath and began: "Your mom is named Ziva and she was the most fantastic woman. She was so kind and beautiful, just like you. She sang very well and she also was a crazy ninja, like I used to call her, because she was really strong and brave woman. But she also loved you so much. You were her life. You cannot tell anyone, but I was little jealous of you, because it seemed, that she loved you more than she loved me. But I was happy, you were and still are my girls." Look there are some photos of her.

As soon as she looked at all the photos, she piously gasped, "Oh, Daddy, she was beautiful." "Yeah, she was just like you." I smiled at her. "Daddy, why did she leave?"

So I do not know, I thought. But I have to come up with something I could have said to his daughter. I took a breath, "Because ..." I wanted to say something like that because it was meant to, but I was interrupted. "She left to protect you." I heard a voice that I really did not expect. I turned around and froze in amazement. "This can not be possible, this must be a miracle."

**No it isn't end. But tell me if you want this story to continue, if not here so there will be a short and unexpected end. If you would want to, it will be a long story. But you have to tell me if it's worth it. Review! :D Silva**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapter in one day, Wow. I cannot believe. Enjoy!**

I was speechless, literally. Well, even if I had expect someone, it wasn't her. I saw her only five years ago, but she didn't change. Her dark blond hair are longer than before and her gray eyes, in the past so glowing, are so sad now. I want to go to her and hug her, but Sarai asks me:" Daddy, who is it?" I look at the woman and she nods:" This lady is your mom's half sister and your godmother. I met her in the day, you were born. So go and say her Shalom." Sarai is so cute when she gets up and goes slowly to her godmother. She stops in front of her and smiles gently when she says: "Shalom pretty godmother. I did not know that I have godmother, but you're definitely the most beautiful I could have. Oh and by the way, my name is Sarai, but you definitely know it . And what's your name?" The woman smiles, her smile looks charming in spite of her tears and says, "Shalom Sarai, I'm glad to see you, it was a long time since I saw you. My name is Liat and how your dad said, I am your mother's half-sister. We have the same father but different mothers. You're my niece. " Sarai does something unexpected, well not so unexpected when she spend so much time with Abby. She comes closer to Liat and hugs her. Then she whispers to Liat, but loud enough to hear it too: "I love you Auntie Liat. Will you tell me something about my mom?" Liat gives me a look that clearly says, I need to speak with you alone. I nod and say to Sarai: "Honey, go to breakfast, and I'll talk with Auntie Liat, then I'll play with you, okay?" Sarai nods and runs off to the kitchen.

Once Sarai is gone I am going to Liat and I ask her:"Liat, What did happen?" Liat takes a breath and answers:" Tony, I didn't know, where should I go, so I come here. Tony, something horrible happened. Eli David sent Ziva on the mission, on the suicide mission. He sent they to the terrorist camp." Liat breaks down and starts crying. I kiss her forehead and ask:"Who are they, Liat? Eli sent there Ziva and who?" "Tony, do you remember Malachi? He was my partner and he was here, when Sarai was born." Liat whisper. I nod and look to Liat's eyes. I think that I know what is going on, but still I have to ask:" Liat, Did Eli send Malachi too?" Liat sobs and pulls me closer. "Yes, Tony, he did. Malachi He sent there too. He sent them to the terrorist camp, but this isn't everything. This isn't normal terrorist camp, it is secret assassins training camp. All I found was that the camp was founded by the secret services of about ten states. Its task is training agents to heartless killers who will kill anyone on the order of the founding states. "I stopped, that's what I could not believe." Eli sent Ziva and Malachi in a terrorist training camp? He wants to make them terrorists? "Liat shook her head:" No, Tony, it's not a terrorist camp, they are training people to professional silent killer. Killers what they kill silently and hide murder. This is the best way to get rid of an important politician, celebrities or any person who does not suit them." I have to ask, even if I know answer already:" And how do they transform people to killers?" Liat bit her lip as she says: Torture, they are going to torture them , Tony. We cannot allow it. We have to rescue them. Tony Ziva left because she wanted to protect you and Sarai. She still loves you. Leaving was only choice for her, cause Eli told her that either she will leave you or Eli will send kill you or Sarai. She had no other choice, she was forced to leave without word. She protect you." I sit on the couch and look at Liat. Is she really serious? Liat sits down next to me and says, "Tony, we need to find Them. They are torturing Malachi. He suffered so much already, he does not need to torture him even more. And if he dies ... I do not know if I can handle it. "And she began to cry again. I asked her: "Does Malachi know this?" Liat looks at me sadly: "No, Tony, the night before he left, he came to my apartment and told me he loves me and nothing can ever change that. And I did not tell him that I love him, because I was scared. afraid I think it ovliní our relationship as partners and friends. so when I say anything, so he asked me if the last kiss that I probably will never have the chance, he had to know something, he had to know where he will go. We kissed and I _, I wanted something more. So we made love. this was different than ever before. It was full of love and desire. and then in the morning I left before he woke up. then I did not see him anymore. I broke his heart and I am afraid, that he hasn't got reason to live." She swallowed and continued, "And I thought I lost him too, until I found out that …" "You found out what Auntie Liat?" said Sarai. "Yes, what did you find out, Liat?"

**Did you like it, or not? Reviews make me happy. Silva**

**PS. Please, someone tell me if there was much grammatical errors. I can not say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. And if you do not understand to something, ask. :) Enjoy**

_"And I thought I lost him too, until I found out that …" "You found out what Auntie Liat?" said Sarai. _

_"Yes, what did you find out, Liat?" _

Liat looked directly to my eyes, when she said:" They are meant for only one mission and when they make it, they are free. But the problem is that the mission is really dangerous and nearly deadly. There is no way, that they could make it. I think, that they will end up dead. I can't allow it to happen, Tony. We can't allow it. This is all I know, if you're in, we will have to hack the Mossad for more information. "

I didn't know, what to say, but I was the only one. Liat was totally sure, that she would do it, with or without me. But there was one more reaction I didn't expect:" So why are you two just sitting here? We have to hurry up. Mom needs our help! It is easy, we will go to Uncle Timmy and he will hack the Mouse-ed." I look to my daughter, and gasp in amazement. She was right. Ziva needed our help. She is even right with McGee, he can help us. Sarai so clever at her age. Though, I have to smile, because she said Mouse-ed, instead of Mossad. It is really cute. But I must correct her:" It is Mossad, not Mouse-ed, honey, but I think, that you are right. Probie can help, but I am not sure that you can, you are so little."

She grins at me and says:"Of course I can help, Daddy. Mom is in danger, so we have to help her. If you're not coming, I will help her on my own. I will be like a ninja." She is just like her mother, so I agree:"Okay, we will see how you can help, but now, we have to go to NCIS and call Uncle Tim, right honey?" "Deal, daddy, so hurry up." She grabs my hand and leads me to the front door. I want to ask, where Liat is, but then I hear a sound of an engine and I saw my red corvette in front of the house. Oh, Mossad training. I smile.

When we are at the office, I go straight to McGee and say to him:" Hello McHack, I've got a job for you." McGee looks at me:" Really Tony? What would that be? I'm not going to repair your TV again. And who is this? he says looking at Liat. "No, you're not going to repair my TV, you're going to hack in the Mossad. This is my sister-in-law, Liat. She is Ziva's half sister. So stop asking and just do it. Look for the Project Dark Angels." In that moment, Gibbs appears. He goes straight to Sarai and kisses her. "What are you doing here DiNozzo? You should have a day off. And who is that?" Gibbs asks me. I look at him and with my typical 1000 Watt smile and I say: "This is Liat, Gibbs. Ziva's half sister. And we are here, because McGee is hacking into Mossad." Gibbs stares at me for all long moment then he turns to McGee and asks:" What are you doing, Tim?"

McGee looks at Gibbs from the computer and says:" I am hacking into Mossad, Boss. Tony stormed in here like a tornado and just told me, no ordered me to hack into Mossad. So I am doing it right now." I start to explain quickly: "Boss, Liat came to me today and told me, that she has information about Ziva. She told me, that Ziva and Liat's partner, Malachi, are in a terrorist camp. But this isn't a normal terrorist camp." Gibbs interrupts me:"DiNozzo, tell me which terrorist camp is normal? I don't know about any terrorist camp, that is normal." I want to start replying when I am interrupted by Liat:" This terrorist camp was build for a reason. It was build as a training camp for agents from secret services, who are meant to transform into silent killers. It was build by the secret services of about ten states. McGee tries to figure out whom Malachi and Ziva have to kill. They are meant to be only on one mission. So if we figure out, whom should they killed, we should be faster and do it instead of them." Everyone looks at Liat, I knew, that what she said is inevitable, but it still surprises me, that she said it out loud. "It is impossible Liat." McGee said from the computer. "Nothing is impossible, Agent McGee." Liat growled. "But this is Liat, there are at least ten important people. From a Russian mafia leader, to a diamond dealer from Berlin, to the Korean underworld boss and Hamas commander." Liat asks in surprise, "And this is a problem McGee?" Everybody looks at Liat in amazement, but she continues:"I am glad that there is no President or the Pope. So who is first on the list?"

**What was it like? Reviews make me happy. :)**

**PS.: I thank earanemith for beta-reading. Thank you so much.  
**


End file.
